We're All Traps Here
by Miyuki 3942
Summary: Hideyoshi stared at the blonde in front of him. He couldn't believe it. There's a boy in the Hideyoshi Bath! At least that's what it looks like...
1. Chapter 1

We're All Traps Here

Ch. 1 Unexpected Meeting

**Third Person POV**

Hideyoshi stared at the blonde in front of him who was completely covered in a towel. He couldn't believe it.

Okay, so considering the fact that Hideyoshi looks like a girl, it'd be awkward and would seem wrong for him to go to the boys' bath. And considering he was a boy, he definitely can't go to the girls' bath.

And so the community recognized this problem and put up a bath especially and exclusively for Hideyoshi; The Hideyoshi Bath.

Although someone seems to have either ignored or isn't aware of that very fact.

"U-Uhm... I-I'm sorry but... Have you... gone lost...?" He asked awkwardly.

"O-Oh, y-you must be Hideyoshi. I-I'm sorry," The stranger replied, looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, uhm, well," Hideyoshi thought for a moment about what he should say next. "I-It's okay."

There's half a minute of awkward silence until Hideyoshi decides to break it.

"S-So, uhm, will you... will you be... going back to the boys' bath?" He asked awkwardly. He broke the silence but didn't break the awkwardness.

The blonde stranger's head jolted up from facing the ground. "Heck no!"

Hideyoshi almost jumped. Of course, he was surprised. "H-Huh? But-! What do you-?!"

"Okay, wait, calm down!" The stranger said. "L-Look, I canNOT go to the boys' bath! B-But..." The person looked away again. "If I go to the girls' bath, they'll be heart-broken."

Hideyoshi tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The person sighed and looked at Hideyoshi in the eyes. "You know, a lot of girls actually have crushes on me but if they find out I'm a girl... I-I don't wanna break any hearts!"

Hideyoshi's eyes widened. This person... it's a GIRL?!

He couldn't believe it. The blonde was, well, honestly Hideyoshi thought the person was really handsome! With a guy's charm, that's for sure. He could NOT believe it was actually a girl!

"Y-You... you're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. Please, I'm sorry okay?"

The first time Hideyoshi laid eyes on this person, he wondered why the person was completely covered by the towel. He wondered why the person didn't just cover the lower part like a guy would. But then, it was a girl.

And then here's Hideyoshi- his girl-like body covered by a towel in a way a girl would cover it.

"Y-You're... really a girl...?" He asked. The person bit the lower lip nervously and nodded. "No way..."

"Hmph. Right. 'No way' and yet here I am standing right in front of you."

"Oh, wait, no, I'm sorry."

"Ah, no, I'm sorry. I guess I'm mad 'cause you're sort of –SORT OF- right."

"Oh..."

"Heh. Well, I guess it's sorta nice to know I'm not the only one in the world like this," The stranger says, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hideyoshi replies smiling too. "You're not from this country are you?"

"No, I'm from Germany."

"Oh really? I have a friend that can talk in German. She's lived in Germany most of her life but came back here in Japan."

"Huh. Well I don't speak very fluent Japanese myself."

"I think it's fine actually."

"Really? Oh wait! What the heck are we doing?! Engaging into a normal conversation when we're actually here in a bath and are of... Well..." The blonde looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"The opposite genders?" Hideyoshi asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah... Maybe I'll come by another time."

"N-No, it's okay! I-I mean- Ugh! I'm sorry! That came out wrong!"

"Well, yea but I know what you mean but-"

"Please forgive me!"

"I will but just-"

"HEY! WHAT THE **HELL** IS GOIN' ON IN THERE?!"

The two remained silent. The blonde stranger gulped. It was a voice from yet another from the boys' bath. But it was only a stranger to Hideyoshi.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm getting in the bath, alright?" The blonde replied to the voice then turned to Hideyoshi. "Uh..."

"One of your friends?"

"Uhm, I can't really call him that..."

"Well, I just finished anyway so you can have this bath to yourself, okay?"

"Well, okay. Thank you."

"Oh, and I'm Kinoshita Hideyoshi, by the way. Who might you be?"

"Leo. Leo Kliesen."

* * *

**A/N: SQUEEE! First Crossover Fanfic! Holy Rome, Holy Rome, Holy Rome...!**

***faints***

***revived by Len's awesomeness***

**My heart was shattered when I found out Leo was actually a girl /;A;)/ Oh well. I guess it's still cool that way though.**

**I don't own Baka to Test or Tekken. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

We're All Traps Here

Ch. 2 Jinx!

**Leo's POV**

I get out of the bath and change. It was so nice of Mr. Kinoshita for all that. It's too bad it doesn't look like we'll be seeing each other anytime soon.

...

Well, even if that thought doesn't jinx it, it's nice to not feel so abnormal or anything. Before today, I felt like I was always that weirdo over there and the few people who are interested would fight over my gender and some would just settle with me being genderless.

I try to shrug it off. I change into my usual outfit- the same outfit I wear in the Tekken tournaments.

The reason why me, Xiaoyu, Alisa, Asuka, Lili, Jin and Steve have come here is because we wanted to have a vacation. You know, get away from all the violence, the usually negative reasons for joining, be happy and relax for just a little while... It was Xiaoyu and Alisa's idea.

I leave the Hideyoshi Bath and find everyone else at the lobby. It doesn't look like they've been waiting for too long.

Err, just to clarify, Alisa didn't really bathe. I heard she was just sitting at a corner and seeing what tools they had that she could use to clean herself up a bit too. Of course she was also chatting and sharing and stuff.

"Oh, there she is now," Xiaoyu says, seeing me.

"'Sup, guys," I say, approaching.

"Leo," Steve says. "What the heck? Err, I guess I should be sorry for shouting earlier from our bath but what the heck?! And who were you talking to? It was awkward!"

"Pfft, well sorry."

"Leo-san," Alisa says meanwhile. "I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear. All I recall is hearing the name... 'Kinoshita Hideyoshi'...?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. They made the bath especially for him. I don't wanna be leaking but just to let you know, err, if you're interested, I mean-"

"Very interested!" Lili said, smirking. I sweat-drop.

"Well, you know... he's just like me..."

Everyone's silent.

"Err, okay, never mind. I don't get it," Lili says, turning away.

"W-Well if you were so interested, you could ask more about it if you didn't understand!" I say, sweat-dropping again.

"Fine, fine," She turns back to me. "Oh, but Leo, whatever do you mean?" She says in an exaggerated voice. Jeez...

"I look like a dude. Okay? I look like a frickin' dude. Hideyoshi, meanwhile, he... he looks like a girl!" I whisper-shout the last part. They seem shocked but not too much. "A-Anyway! Let's get back to our hotel, yeah?!" I say, trying to stop making it awkward.

"Aww, tell us more~!" Xiaoyu says in a cute voice.

"Yeah, NO. I'm up for going straight to sleep as soon as we get in our rooms," Jin says, picking up his stuff and heading for the door. He was technically just dragged into the plan by Xiaoyu. The rest of us follow a little further behind.

"Well," I say, mainly to Xiaoyu. "He was nice and I guess they made that bath for him because of how his, uh, gender is very... err, confusing."

She nods. "Wow. He should've been done when you got there, right? You couldn't bathe with him!"

"Pretty much. He told me I could have it all to myself then."

"Ooh~"

"I'd like to meet this Kinoshita-san," Alisa says.

"I... don't like this guy..." Steve says.

"Think he fights?" Asuka said with a bored expression.

"Uhh..."

"Asuka," Xiaoyu says. "You do remember why we all went for this vacation, right?"

"Ugh, jeez, fine, fine. But when we get back, I've got-"

"Asuka-san. I do believe Xiao-san was clear when she brought up the rule...?" Alisa said.

"... Fine, I apologize."

Lily laughs a little. Asuka glares but then rolls her eyes.

Xiaoyu made a rule that anything that has to do with violence or plain fighting is forbidden. Unless, of course, if it's an emergency. Like someone needs help or something. But then, please, I don't exactly see the chances of anything like that happening.

We get out. It's a nice, breezy night. Plenty of stars out. The moon is full. A beautiful night to sleep through. Ugh.

Apparently, Steve drives. He goes to get his car that isn't really too far and pulls up in front of the building. Everyone gets inside and I'm about to get in right after Xiaoyu when a group of people come out of the building.

Not that I care but it's three girls, three guys and... Kinoshita? Yeah, it's him! He's already dressed but his hair is still a little damp. He's wearing a plain white button-down shirt and jeans. He sees me and smiles, err, sweetly. I shyly smile back.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Oi."

"Ah, s-sorry." I get in and Asuka follows and closes the door. It's a pretty big van so there's good space.

As we drive past Hideyoshi smiles at me until I can't see him as far as I know. I wonder if he sees me smiling back at him. Well. I'm sure Asuka does.

"What up with you?"

I smile nervously at her this time.

~o~

I plop down on my bed. Right now I'm in the hotel room I share with Lili and Asuka. Asuka does the same on hers beside mine.

She does a long sigh. "Hah~ ... Oh Leo... You're weird."

Pfft-

"And where'd THAT come from?"

"I dunno with you! What's with you smiling at the window like that in the van a while ago? As your van seatmate it is my duty to seriously and honestly state that you were weirding me out."

"Ugh. Oh wow." I sit up. "Err, just some person I knew."

"Oh sure."

"What does that even-"

"YO." Lili comes out of the bathroom. "Set for bed?"

I roll my eyes. "Yup."

Asuka starts to get under her covers. "Yeah."

... I can practically FEEL Lili smirking behind me! "Oh well." I turn to look. "Fine, I guess. Wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping for but okay. I mean it's a LONG night and there's so much to-"

"NO." Asuka says, raising her right hand in front of Lili's face.

I smile, trying not to laugh. Lili still does that smile. She slaps her hand away. Asuka raises it back up.

"No homo, Lili," I say before getting under my own covers.

"Hm? Oh, I'm impressed, Leo. You look so normal when you're in your PJ's."

?! "Wha-?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Woah, cool it, just saying. I mean you look like a dude and I'm sure you know that. But in those clothes..."

"She's right it almost looks cute. Almost." Asuka makes herself comfy in her bed.

I'm only wearing a short-sleeved top and shorts. I didn't exactly look at myself in the mirror before getting in bed. "Whatever. You turn off the lights, Lili."

"Yeah, alright."

* * *

**A/N:** **Greetings, people who probably hate me now!**

**Yeah, not being able to get these done for a not so short while is f*cking frustrating but now I've got more stupid time on my hands and yeah.**

**You can hope for more chapters and fanfics being added and done. So... screw this I've got work to do. Sayonara!**


End file.
